Where Am I
by FrogQueen
Summary: A girl goes back in time to another place. It's like wizard of OZ and the Black Knight. I made some changes, so it's repost. Yeah it hasn't been updated yet, but I'm working on it. Expect something the first of the new year
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

It started out as a normal day in the life of Athena Jade...well as normal as it was for her. She wasn't your typical seventeen –year-old. While many of her classmates were out running the around town, she was either in her room writing with music blaring in the background, her nose stuck in a book or at the Archives in Alexandria, Virginia. She had friends but just a select few. One, Misty Ann, really wasn't just her best friend; she was more like her sister.

It was two days before school was starting at T.C.Williams. Jade was where she normally was...at the Archives with Misty Ann. "Why do you like it here so much?" All the dust and the smell. Why?" Misty asked, looking up at Athena from her stool.

Who could explain Athena's love for old things, she couldn't quite understand it herself. "I don't know, there's just something about the past that intrigues me and the smell, well, with you it's apple pie right? Well, that what it is like for me. Why do you like guys so much?" she said making her way down the ladder with a file, but her foot missed a rung. The last thing she heard was Misty yelling her name.


	2. What Happened to Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans fictional or otherwise. Nor do I own Alexandria. I do own the characters Athena and Misty, and whoever else you don't recognize, the teachers are based on my professors and some high school teachers. I don't own any of the songs in these chapters if I use them.**

**My Note: Sorry the Prologue was short I'm working on getting chapter two done; I would gladly appreciate any comments especially on how to use html codes. Thank you, Angry Princess for your review, I'll try to keep this updated.**

Now On with the story.

**What Happened to Me?**

When Athena awoke noticed that she wasn't in the archives anymore but in the middle of a big field. Wiping her eyes, she called for Misty but there was no reply. Her first thought was that she had died. So to make sure, she pinched herself, "Well, at least I'm not dead. So now where am I and how in the world did I get here." She said standing up, Looking around she noticed a house off in the distance with three people standing there. Looking around at her surroundings she noticed that this was not the Alexandria that she had come from. That's when she noticed a young girl walk off then turn and kick one of the older men in the back of the leg before running off toward her.

Sheryl stopped short once she reached her tree, the one place where she could go to get away and think. Especially now that the board had taken away her daddy's job and gave it to some black man. But there underneath her tree stood a girl that she had never seen before, for what seemed like an eternity Athena and Sheryl stared at each other. Each wondering what to think of the other. Sheryl wondering why in the world this girl would have her hair cut short in the back but the front was almost to her chin and with tip of blue

_"Who dyes their hair blue?"_ She thought to herself. Not only that but this girl was wearing a white peasant blouse with a black belt and flared jeans. Athena on the other hand was wondering, well she knew that this kid was a girl because of the pig tails but she didn't seem to girlie to her. Sheryl in a way reminded Athena of her younger cousin, Camara.

To break the silence Athena asked, "So what is your name? I'm new around here and really have no clue where I am."

Sheryl just looked at her like she was crazy then said, "I'm Sheryl and you are in Alexandria, Virginia. Who are you and how do you not know where you are?"

"I'm Athena Taylor. Well you see I was in the archives with my, Misty Ann, when I fell. When I woke up I was here. So this is Alexandria, what year is it?" Athena asked rubbing her head.

"It's 1971 why don't you know what year it is?" Sheryl asked looking at her all funny.

"1971, no it can't be, but if it is then that means, WOW when I left it was 2004. Well looks like I'm Dorothy." Athena said with a smile. After a few minutes the Coach joined them.

Once again Athena retold her story to the Coach, and it was decided that she would stay as his "niece". "Well, come on and let's get you some proper clothes and set you up a room." Coach Yoast said as they started to walk back up to the house.

After they cleaned out the attic, because it wouldn't seem right if Sheryl and Athena shared a room, it was time to go into town and buy Athena some proper clothes. While they were buying some dresses Athena asked Coach, "Coach why don't you stay and help out the team, if they are so important to you; you could help them with the change." She said going back to the dress rack.

"Well, I thank you for your input, Athena but I think it is time for me to go." Coach said letting her know that the subject was closed.

After they bought several dresses and skirts for Athena to wear to school they went to Hal's where Coach would be giving his good bye speech. Which didn't go over to well, many of the boys threatened to sit the season out and the parents wanted to boycott the school.

Off in the corner Athena sat with Sheryl thinking to herself, _"They never told us in school, that intergrading caused this much trouble." _

She couldn't help but notice that some of the guys where staring at her, nudging Sheryl on the arm she asked who the guy was with the brownish blonde hair was, turned out that he was Garry Brettier, the all American football player. She had heard about him and Julius Campbell, plus she had seen their pictures with the rest of the Titans pictures hanging up in the hallways. Sheryl was also naming off the rest of the guys on the team but Athena wasn't paying attention to those names, she was to busy staring back at Garry.

Across the room after he had made his statement Garry whispered over to Alan, "Who is that sitting with Sheryl, I've never seen her before."

"Think that is his niece or something like that." Alan said but couldn't say anymore because his father gave him one of those looks.

As Athena was walking out the door behind Coach Yoast, she was stopped by Garry, holding out his hand she said," I'm Garry Brettier, you are Coach Yoast's niece right?"

Taking his hand Athena responded, "Nice to meet you Garry, yes I'm his niece, and my name is Athena by the way." But before he had a chance to say anything to she walked off to catch up with Sheryl and Coach.

Garry just stood there watching as she walked off, he was taken out of trance when an arm a came around his shoulder, "Well, man it looks like that hippie belew you off, rude if you ask me."Ray said with hatred in his voice.

"She probably just had to hurry and get home. I'll you tomorrow Ray." Garry said as he walked off.

Later that night while Athena was up in her room looking out the window she noticed a car drive up and a black man get out, right away she knew it was Coach Boone. She had heard Sheryl try to close the door in his face but the Coach stopped her. After a few minutes she saw them walk out to his office, so she went downstairs and told Sheryl that is she wanted to know what was going on to follow her. They both reached the door in time to heard Coach decline Coach Boone's offer to stay and work under him


	3. New Friends New Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Titains or the town of Alexandria, if anything looks new that you don't recongize from the movie then that means I made it up.**

**New Friends and Faces**

It was Athena's second day in 1971, she wasn't really homesick because she was hardly at home anyways back in her time, but she did miss Misty. She and Sheryl had become quite close, almost like sisters. "You know something; I wish I could meet Camara." Sheryl said through a mouth full of chocolate ice cream.

"Don't talk with your mouth full; I think you two would really get along." Athena said before taking another bite of her banana split.

"So tell me about the time she broke her foot." Sheryl asked again this time swallowing what she had in her mouth first.

"You already heard that one, but ok I'll tell you again." Athena said smiling before she re-told her story to Sheryl.

After a few minutes Athena suggested that they leave, since she was feeling too comfortable with everyone staring at her.

"You'd think I would be used to it by now." She said out loud.

"Well, this is a different time, you know. I mean like people aren't used to short hair that's got blue in it. They are a bunch of rednecks anyways." Sheryl said as they walked down Main Street.

Once they reached the corner where the school was they both noticed that the Coach and some of the guys were marching into the building. "Come on let's go see what that is all about." Sheryl said as she started to run across the street.

"Let's not and say we did, we'll find out soon enough about what happened. Come on let's go to the park, so you can try to teach me how to throw a football the proper way." Athena said coming up behind her.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Athena yelled over her shoulder as she started running towards the park.

Gerry, Ray and Alan found them an hour later still at the park, with Sheryl still trying to teach Athena how to throw the right way. "Hey Coach, what are doing?" Gerry called over to Sheryl.

"Well, I'm trying to teach Athena how to throw a football but it ain't working to good." She called back.

"I tried telling her that about 30 minutes ago but it didn't work." Athena said as she jogged over to the guys.

Ray looked her up and down with a sneer on his face, "What kind of name is Athena anyway." He asked.

Athena looked over at him with a glare on her face, "I don't know what kind of name is Ray. But see unlike you, I don't ask questions like that because I have the common decentsy to keep my opinions to myself if they would probably end up hurting people's feelings." She told him a little loudly before taking the football and throwing it towards a tree.

She did that to get rid of her frustration instead of hitting him in the face like she wanted to. But what surprised her was the fact that it was heading towards a guy but it was to late because it had hit him in the head. Leaving the others and an especially angry Ray she went over to the guy not noticing that he was black.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw it that hard let alone hit you in the head." She said as she held out her hand in a greeting. "The names, Athena."

The guy was cut off guard, because there was white girl standing in front of him wanting to shake his hand. "Well, at least you came over here to apologize which more than what others would do. The name is Rev.," He said as he took her hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rev, so are you a football player, if you don't mind me asking."

"Yes, I'm going to play for T.C. Williams hopefully, if I can make it thru camp first." He said grinning.

Across the way the others were looking on with mixed emotions, "How can she stand there and talk to a 'coon?" Ray said before turning around and walking off. Not once had any of the girls around here talked to him the way that she did and he wasn't about to let her get away with it. The other three on the other hand weren't sure what to think.

Rev and Athena talked for a couple of more minutes before they were joined by two others, who names where Petey and Blue.

"Well, what have we here?" Petey asked as he put his arm her shoulder.

"Well if I'm guessing right, I would say that I'm a girl and I'm standing here talking to Rev." Athena said with a smile.

"I'd say we have ourselves a soul sister." Blue said finally.

After a few minutes the three invited her to come to Charles that night to meet some of the other guys. "Alright I'll see what I can do." She told them before running back other to the others.

That night she and Sheryl found out that they would be accompanying Coach to the football camp in Gettysburg. "I know you really don't like football but maybe you could help out also like with the water and everything." Coach said looking across the table to Athena.

"Alright, I don't mind doing that." She said going back to her mashed potatoes. "Umm, do you think I could go to over to Charles, I meet some of the football player today at he park and they asked to me to come." She asked hoping silently that she could.

"Do you know where Charles is?" Coach asked.

She knew all right because she would go there every Thursday night to watch her dad play pool, but this was 1971 so what could be so different about it now.

"Umm, not really." Athena said looking up from her potatoes.

"It's in the 'Burg, the black part of town." He said simply.

"Oh, so does that mean I can't go." Athena replied.

"I don't feel comfortable with you going there by yourself, but I'm not your dad so I really can't tell you what to do." He said.

"Well, as long as I'm under your roof I'll do what you say, but if you feel uncomfortable with me going by myself why not drive me there and pick me up." Athena said simply.

After a few minutes Athena was walking into Charles but not without getting weird looks and some rude comments from the patrons. "Hey, 'Thena girl what took you so long." Petey said coming up behind her not giving her time to answer since he dragged her over to meet some of the other guys on the team.

Athena had never felt so in place anywhere in her whole life. All of the guys she had met at Charles made her feel welcome, it wasn't that Coach didn't but there was just something about Rev and the others that just clicked.

"Hey, 'Thena I challenge you to a game of pool." Blue said holding out a pool stick to her.

"Now Blue what makes you think that she knows how to play?" Petey said with his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, Petey I guess there is only one way to find out now isn't there." Athena said taking that stick from blue and breaking the balls making three solids.

"Well it looks like I do know how to play." She said looking over at Petey with a grin. A few minutes later Athena had beat all the guys at least twice.

"Man girl where did you learn how to shoot?" Blue asked sitting down across form Athena.

"Well, my dad taught me up until left." Athena said inwardly hoping that they would drop the subject, she hated talking about her parents to anyone; Misty didn't even know the whole story.

"What 'da mean left, where did he go?" Petey said.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it alright so just drop it, ok." She said in a harsh voice.

"Ok, you didn't have to get all mean about it." Petey said with a hurt look on his face.

Out of nowhere there came a voice behind her. "What's a cracker doing here?" Athena was in no mood to get in an argument so getting up she turned around to face the person that had said such a derogatory thing to a fellow human being. She didn't think that he would be so tall, not letting that stop her.

She squared her shoulders and said, "Well, we are fresh out of crackers but I really don't think you where talking about that kind now were you? I really don't see any crackers here anyways nor do I see coloreds, what I see is a group of teenagers sitting around a table talking; so would you like to join us? If not then you need to keep your closed minded opinions to yourself." She stated overly sweetly.

"I'm not talking about the kind of crackers you eat dumbo, I'm talking about you." He said pointing a finger in her chest.

"You know you are really showing how smart you are by saying something like that. You don't hear me calling you names now do you, why because I respect for my fellow man unlike you. Petey, Rev and Blue I'll see you guys around, it's suddenly it gottten a little too crowded in here for me to stay." She said with her face red from anger.

As she walked she noticed that the other patrons where staring at her as she walked out stopping at the door she turned and said, " The food was great and so was the service thank you for making feel welcome." And with that she walked out the door.

She didn't see any of the guys for three days, it wasn't until the day of camp that she saw them, but she couldn't go over to say anything to them since there was already a big fuss about blacks and whites getting ready to go to camp together. Plus, some people on the school board still wanted Coach to be head Coach at T.C. Williams. She instead she kept Sheryl company until it was time to leave, but she noticed that Garry and Ray walked over to talk to Coach Boone, which in Athena's opinion wasn't a good idea and it turned out that she was right because Boone ended embarrassing both Garry and Ray.

"Well that is what they get if you ask me." She said aloud.

"They didn't deserve to be humiliated like that, stupid man." Sheryl said looking up at Athena.

"Looks like I need to stop thinking out loud." She added with a grin.

It wasn't long before Coach Boone had every one off the bus and was pairing them off with another team member of a different race that would also be their roommate. "_This was a good idea._"Athena thought to herself this time and not out loud.

Pretty soon they were on their way to Gettysburg, Athena on the bus with Garry, Alan, Rev, Blue and the guy that had ticked her off at Charles three nights ago. She just stared out her window watching the scenery go by until she heard Blue start to sign.

"Baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough." But he couldn't continue because that guy had told him he didn't want to hear his voice again and the same went for Garry.

_"He definitely needs an attitude adjustment." _Athena thought to herself.

The rest of the drive was boring; nobody talked or did anything except either look straight ahead or out their window. Pretty soon she was dosing off, twice she hit her head on the window, which caused Blue to laugh.

Turning around Athena mimicked Julius's voice, "Blue, I thought I told you I didn't want to hear your voice again." She said letting out a laugh.

Julius wasn't too happy about her performance but just looked straight ahead acting as if it didn't bother him. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep but she woke up because Blue kept pestering her until she noticed that they had arrived.

The first day had gone pretty well, except for the fight that broke out on the guys' floor. She and Sheryl both had heard the lecture from Coach Boone, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the guys cause that was how they grew up but still that wasn't cause for fighting especially over a picture. Practice was hell at least in Athena's opinion, it was hot and what Boone was doing she considered crazy, not letting the guys get water, come on.

Her and Sheryl had spent a lot of time filling up the cups to have it all go to waste when Ray shoved Rev out of the way when it was clear that Rev was first. Sheryl was shouting them," Come on you guys, your acting like a bunch of jerks."

"More like retards who are babies if you ask me, no offense Rev." Athena added looking over at Rev.

That day at lunch Louie ended up getting grief from Julius, "Jezz, what is wrong with him all Louie wants to do is sit and eat. But I guess to Julius it doesn't matter."

"Well, maybe he hates change." Sheryl said popping another grape into her mouth.

"Well the times are a changing so he might as well get used to it." Athena said lookin back at Louie.

About that time Coach Boone called Louie to the middle of the room and asked him a question about who he was rooming with, which didn't make Blue to happy.

"Remind to ask Blue about that later." Athena stated looking over at Sheryl. So it was decided after nobody else would go after Louie and that every guy would spend time with the others on the team and they would do three a days until every one had met each other. If not then it would go to four a day, silently Athena wanted to scream with joy, this was the exact type of thing she was hoping for maybe after this the guys would be closer to acting like a team.


	4. Sunshine, Sunshine

**Author's Note: I don't own the Titans are anything else in this story except Athena and some other people you may not recognize. Have fun reading this.**

**My Note: Sorry it took so long guys, I lost my notebook so I had to find and everything but I finished all this today. ENJOY! Sarah**

**Sunshine, Sunshine**

It didn't take long for Gerry to get his John Brown hind parts in gear and talk to Julius. There weren't any more three a days but there was a lot of tension. From the sidelines Athena saw this along with Sheryl.

"You know, I really don't think Ray likes the idea of playing ball with Boone, or any of the other guys." Athena said under her breath as she watched him fail to block for Rev again.

"No really were did you get that bright idea." Sheryl said looking up at Athena.

Athena just grinned and patted Sheryl on the shoulder saying, "Why I do declare that Ms. Sheryl is getting testy, what ever shall I do." With a southern accent and fanning herself in the face.

Off in the distance Gerry and the rest if the guys just grinned, it had taken them awhile to get used to Athena's antintics but now they found them very entertaining except for Ray, who said, "Normal girls shouldn't act like that in public."

Sheryl trying to hide a grin said," You are weird anyone ever tell you that."

"All the time love, all the time." Athena just said with a chuckle.

About that time Athena turned around to see Gerry get in Ray's face and tell him to start blocking for Rev or else he'd give him anew haircut. For some reason Athena thought this funny was because she knew Gerry was trying to think of something macho to say but it didn't quite come out that way. After Ju knocked Pete away Gerry went over towards Julius and did something no one expected him to do. And that was hit Julius saying left side, so Julius picking up the theme said strong side. They did for a couple of more times surprising everyone on the team, especially Athena and Sheryl.

Athena just looked at the guys saying, "Well now I guess they are finally a team."

"Why I do believe you are right, Athena dear." Sheryl said mimicking what Athena had done a few minutes ago.

That next day at practice while filling up cups of water with Sheryl, Athena noticed a red car pull up with an army guy and some boy with long blonde hair get out.

While the guys were on their way to get the cups she heard Gerry say, "Hey, y'all look at that fruitcake."

Athena couldn't stand anyone calling someone a derogatory name no matter what it was so she looked at Gerry and said, "Jeez, maybe he just like his hair long, and besides I think he looks kind of cute like that."

"Figures Hippie girl would go for some guy like that." Ray said walking by.

"Well in my experience with those of a male gender and I have found that hippies treat girls better than some redneck jocks, who think they own the earth but are really just a waste of oxygen." Athena said looking at Ray very sweet like.

This caused the guys around them to start laughing, Alan with tears in eyes looked at Ray and said, "Buds, why do you even try to get 'Athena mad you know it's just not going to work cause she'll beat every time."

And with a huff Ray stomped off towards the locker room. "Oh, just go throw a temper tantrum like a three year old." Athena yelled after him.

"'Athena you really should lay off Ray, he can't help it if he acts the way the way he does, and children are the reflection of their parents." Rev said looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess you are right but he just makes so easy sometimes, plus I can't stay him." About that time Athena saw a football fly through the air and hit Gerry in the back of the neck. Causing everyone around him to either laugh or smile.

Athena walked over and placed her arm around his shoulder, "Well, Superman, I really don't think that he is a fruitcake now is he? So maybe you need to stop and think before you speak sometimes."

That next day it turned out that the new guy's name was Ronnie Bass and Pete had taken to calling him, Sunshine. So being the curious person Athena was she was determined to find out why and what exactly went on between Gerry and Sunshine in the locker room.

"Come on Rev tell me, I want to know. Please." Athena asked with a pout while she was walking beside him towards the locker room.

"Sorry 'Athena, but what stays in the locker room stays there." He said with a grin.

"Fine, keep your secrets, but I will find out one day, I will." She said in a whisper.

Before heading off towards the dinning hall. So at lunch Athena sat with Alan and some of the other guys on defense. "You know, I really would like to know what went on between the two of you, since I am the manger and all I have right." Athena said to no one in particular.

"Look Athena, I heard that you wanted to know, but if you want to know you'll have to ask Sunshine." Gerry said taking another bite of fruit.

About that time Ray came over and wanted to sit down but Gerry had told him that it was the defensive table. When Ray had something about Athena sitting there.

Athena looked up at him from her plate and said, "Well, since I'm not on the team just a manger then I can sit where ever I want to unlike some people." When Ray just glared at her she just smiled and said, "See you later Dean." Causing Julius to chuckle.

To add to the humor she added, "Jerry, how do you feel about losing your partner or have you gained another, because our viewers and your fans would love to know." She said holding her spoon like a microphone over to Gerry.

Gerry just gave her a funny look before saying, "I gained a brother, Big Ju Campbell."

"And how do you feel about this Big Ju?" she added holding her spoon over towards Julius.

"I say, let's try and see anyone try to break up Big Ju and Superman." Julius said with a grin.

"Thank you gentle man and now back to you, Bob." Athena said to an imaginary camera.

"Ok, 'Athena, what is wrong with your head." Julius said while knocking on her hers.

"Well, you see it's like this Ju, I figure that it's probably because I'm an only child and I pretty much had to keep myself entertained or I'm just plain crazy." She said with a smile, and then added, "What's wrong with your head Big Ju? Cause you seem to have gotten a little but of an ego." She said with a grin.

From across the room she heard Pete yell, "Don't mess, with my mind."

Athena smiled and looked at the Gerry and the others, "Looks like I'm going to find out after all, excuse me guys. I shall be back so don't miss me to much." She said adding a wink at the end.

Gerry watched her walk off towards Pete but first she stopped by Blue, Rev, and Louie giving them each a hug and one of her smiles. His thoughts went out of his head when he felt a hand hit him on his back. "Hey, Superman remember Emma." Julius told him.

"What I can look but I just can't touch." Gerry said giving the guys a smile.

"And not touching will be the hard the part." Alan said with a little laugh.

But it wasn't too hard to see why most of the guys liked Athena, brotherly or in any other way. She was like a breath of fresh air compared to the girls around Alexandria. Many were to afraid to say what they were feeling or anything at all of what was on their mind, but Athena wasn't like that she'd tell you in a heart beat how she felt about you or something else and in the process make you feel very ignorant. It was hard to explain but there was just something about how she acted that made you think of an innocent angel but then you could see every so often her horns.

When she got over to Sunshine and Pete, Athena with a little smile on her face barked, "Jones, how many feet in mile. How many feet in mile son?" She said smacking him on the head.

Pete jumped up and said, "5,280 feet Coach."

When he turned around he looked like that he was either pissed or amused. "Why do you get pleasure out of scaring me, 'Athena?"

"Well, because Pete dear you make it so easy for me." Athena said giving him a hug and taking a set next to Pete. "Aww, Pete I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it, you have my word." She said looking over at Pete.

"You said that the last time, so don't think I'm going to fall for it again." Pete said giving her a smile.

"So, I'm Athena Taylor, 'Athena to some, or loud mouth to others. And you are Ronnie Bass or Sunshine though I haven't figured out that nickname yet." She said giving Ronnie a smile.

"Sunshine is fine. Yeah, Pete filled me in on you." He said smiling back at her.

"Well, it's all true depending on what he told you, but I'm from California as well, but we moved around a lot so you could say I'm from every where." Athena just kept on talking but Sunshine was to busy daydreaming that he didn't even hear a word.

From what Pete and some of the other guys said he instantly liked her. They liked the same music, books and food. She wasn't like some of the girls he had known in California but there was something about her that seemed different. It was probably the way her smile lit up a room when she walked into a room, or maybe it was how at any moment she could just bash you with words and from what he had seen she did it a lot to Ray.

From just begin at camp one day Sunshine could see that he wasn't the only one who possibly had a crush on Athena, from the looks of things he could tell that Pete, Gerry and some of the others all liked her. So he was going to have some tough competition.

"Hey, boyo are you still here because I've been talking for five minutes and you are like in another world. So where are you from in California?" Athena said sending a grape towards Sunshine's head.

Sunshine gave a little smile before saying, "Oh, right well my family just here from Huntington Beach, how about you?"

Athena started to say Silicon Valley but she was sure that the guys would have no clue what that was, so she thought of some other city and she lived in, "Fresno."

"That's cool, so did you do much surfing?" Sunshine asked.

"Nope not really, I'm more of your bookworm type person, the nerd that's on her beach towel writing or reading. I used to play soccer and volleyball but not any more." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, "Athena girl here is our house nerd, so if you have a question about anything just ask her and she'll deliver." Pete said placing an arm around her shoulder. In which Athena removed quickly.

"I'd rather be a nerd than an ignorant male who is interested in girls when he has a girlfriend, like some people at this table." Athena said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean by that "Athena?" Pete asked looking over at her.

"Oh, you know what I mean." She said with a grin. "So, Sunshine. Tell me how did you get that name from Pete?" She said changing the subject

"Well, you see. After I got my haircut, I kept looking in the mirror and that's when Pete started calling, "Sunshine." Ronnie said with a smile.

"Well, I see that since you have blonde hair and from California, but why wont Gerry came near you?" Athena asked. Pete choked on his fruit at that statement.

"Why do you want to know?" Sunshine asked.

"Well, because you did something to one of my friends and I want to know." Athena said staring back at him.

"If you really want to know, then you will meet me after practice tomorrow." Sunshine getting up for some more food.

"As God as my witness, I will find out why." Athena said holding her spoon out in her fist.

"'Athena girl, you are just weird." Pete said laughing.

"This I do know Pete." Athena said with a chuckle.

At the Coaches table, Sheryl had just come back from spending a week with her mother, who would soon be moving up North with her new husband. "Hey Coach." Sheryl said walking up to them.

"Hey, how was your week with your mother." Yoast asked.

After that was out of the way Sheryl turned to Coach Boone and said, "Coach Boone, you did a good job up here and ran a tough camp from what I can see."

"Well, I'm glad I have the approval of a five year old." Boone said.

"I'm eight and a half thank you very much." Sheryl said.

After a few minutes Athena walked up and said, " Hey, welcome back small fry. Uncle Yoast, would you mind if I borrowed Sheryl for a minute?" She said very sweetly with mischief in her eyes.

"Sure, just don't cause any trouble, you hear." Yoast said.

"Oh we won't Coach, yeah Dad we won't." Sheryl said, with a smile.

After they walked away Sheryl asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, you know how Ray rooms with Rev right?" Athena said.

"Yeah, but we aren't supposed to go in the guys rooms." Sheryl pointed out.

"I know that, which is why Blue and Pete are helping us." Athena said walking up the stairs.

Once they reached Rev's room. They saw Blue and Pete in the doorway with a bucket.

"Are we going to?" Sheryl said.

"Yes."

"But won't he be."

" Yes, very." Athena said finishing Sheryl's sentences for her with a grin.

After a few near misses the four of them finally got everything settled. "Ok, now Sheryl remember act like there is something going on in his room, lay it on thick, you know." Athena said getting excited.

"Yeah, I now what to do, you told me like fifteen times already." Sheryl said walking down the hall.

" Now boys we wait." Athena said gleefully rubbing her hands together, waiting in Pete's room that was across the hall.

A few minutes later Ray and Sheryl rushed down the hall.

"Are you sure, you heard something?" Ray looking down at Sheryl.

"Yes, I'm sure now go and get it." Sheryl said running down the hall.

"What the HELL!" Ray said as the ice cold water hit him.

Athena and the boys came out laughing. "There now maybe you will cool off." Athena said grinning.

But all grins were wiped off when they noticed that Ray was actually ticked off.

"Why you little." Ray said advancing on her.

Athena's eyes got wide as she watched him get closer and closer to her.

"RAY! You lay a hand on her, and we will tear you limb from limb." Gerry said walking in front of him with Alan, Rev, Louie, Sunshine and Julius.

"Guess, you'll have to be faster, Ray." Athena said sweetly.

Causing Ray to walk in a huff that soaking wet.

But her triumph was torn in two when she heard another voice say, " Athena Jade Taylor in your room NOW." She turned to see Coach with Sheryl she said a quite good bye and thank you to her friends and followed Coach down the hall to another wing.

That night Athena was getting a lecture from Coach; Sheryl had already received hers. "You realize that the stunt you pulled could have started a fight." He said pacing the room.

"Yes sir, but it was in fun." Athena said looking up at him.

"Well, next time think before you act." Coach said stopping.

"Yes, sir I'll try to remember that next time." Athena said looking down, feeling like she was three.

"Now, for your punishment. You will not sit with any of the boys at lunch tomorrow; you will sit by yourself and not talk or look at any of the others. And if one of them speaks you will remain silent. Maybe this will help to think before you open your mouth." Coach said before exiting her room.

So that next day at lunch, when Athena walked into the dinning room. She walked past the guys, who kept asking her what was wrong and if she was feeling ok. What hurt her was the fact that she had to ignore Sunshine, who had asked, "So are we still going to meet after practice today?" All she could do was stop and turn around then walked away.

"Well I wonder what is the matter with her." Pete said looking after Athena.

"Didn't you hear, oh wait you are probably deaf." Ray said coming up behind them.

"What is the matter with Athena then, Mr. Know-it-all." Sunshine said with a glare.

"Your little hippie girl got in trouble last night for that little stunt she pulled on me. So fruitcake she has to sit by herself and not talk o anyone." Ray said with a cocky grin.

Athena was having herself a very nice lunch, just looking out the windows. Until that to went out the window when she heard a voice say, " Not so tough are you now hippie girl. Can't talk now or anything." Ray said and just kept on going.

But she just sat eating her food trying to show that it didn't bother her, even though it took every ounce of her being to keep from turning around and elbowing him in the crouch. She tried looking for Coach to see what she should do but all she got was he's back and a sympathetic look from Sheryl. So since she couldn't talk now, she got up form her table and started to take her try to the wash line.

But Ray being the jerk he was stuck his foot out in front of her, making her trip and fall with her face in her food. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Now, maybe you will think twice before messing with me." This caused every one of the guys to stop and look to see what would happen next.

Athena just laid there until she was helped up by Sunshine who got a quite, "Thank you," from her.

And that was enough to make her snap. Standing up she wiped the food off her, and clenching her fists she marched right to Rays face and said, "What have I done to you besides dump water on you." Athena said poking a finger in his chest.

"Athena Jade, what did I tell you last night." Coach called out to her.

She started to say something but was stopped when Coach Boone said, " It's not her fault Coach, she has taking a lot from Ray and I'm actually surprised she lasted this long, just because it's her. So Budds you will be running extra laps after practice today to help keep your mouth under control." Boone said in a stern voice.

After practice it was the same routine, the guys would turn in before getting their cups of water. Athena just smiled and waved as she watched Ray run by them. "Hey, 'Athena, I think that Sunshine likes you." Sheryl said looking over at her.

"Naw, I think he just wants to be friends, and what would you know, you are only nine." Athena said over to Sheryl.

"I notice a lot of things, like the way Gerry, Pete, and Sunshine along with some other guys on the team look at you." Sheryl said filling up more water cups.

But before Athena say anything she let out a little scream as Gerry and Julius picked her up and started to run around with her like the usually do. "You guys out me down, you're sweaty and stinky, so go take showers." She said laughing. After the guys got their showers, Sunshine meet her at the steps of the library.

"So what did you do to Superman?" Athena asked.

"Well, I kissed him." He said simply.

"You kissed him." She said stopping. "Why?" She asked.

"Cause he called me a fruitcake." He said sitting down.

"So you thought that you would play with his mind." Athena said with a smile.

"Yep, I did." Sunshine said with a grin. "But don't tell Pete." He said with a wink.

"Your secret is safe with me." Athena said with a grin.

Last few days of camp passed by in the hurry. Pretty soon everyone was on the buses singing or talking nothing like it was the first day camp. Once they arrived back in Alexandria all the parents were looking at them like they were aliens. Once Athena got off the bus, she decided to make her rounds and say good bye to the guys.

So first she ran over to Louie and jumped on his back, "Hi ho Sliver and away! So, you are coming to Charlie's Thursday?" She asked getting off his back.

"Oh, opps sorry I'm Athena Taylor manger and niece of Coach Yoast." She said when she finally that his parents were standing there giving her weird looks.

"Yeah, 'Athena I'll be there." Louie said giving her a smile.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lastik. You better be there Louie." Athena said making her way over the Rev and his family.

"Well, what a colorful young lady." Mrs. Lastik said to her son.

"Yeah, 'Athena is colorful but she is cool."

"Hey Jerry, is it still alright if I come to services at your Church on Sunday?" She asked walking up to him.

"Yes, it sure is and this is my family." Rev said pointing at his family.

"Nice to meet you, sir and mamma." Athena said shaking their hands.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all and I shall see Rev on Sunday if not before." Athena said with a smile after giving Rev a hug.

"Well, she was polite.' His parents said.

"Yeah, Athena is different but she is definitely I good person." Rev said as he watched as Athena gave Julius a hug and Pete.

She walked over to Blue and his dad, "Hey, Blue see you Thursday right?"

"You know I wouldn't miss it 'Athena gal." Blue said giving her a hug before getting the car and leaving.

"HEY, Alan we still on for Mighty Mouse Saturday morning!" She yelled after him as he was getting in his dad car.

"You bet, see you Saturday!" Alan called back.

"Hey, Superman." Athena said running and tackling Gerry from behind.

"Hey, 'Athena gal, we still on for Wednesday?" Gerry asked giving her a hug back.

"You bet, wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh, is this your mom, it's nice to meet you, Gerry was talking about you all the time up at Camp, I'm Athena Taylor Coach Yoast's niece from California." Athena said holding out her hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Athena." Gerry's mom said taking her hand.

Once Athena said good bye to them Gerry's mom looked at him and said, "I don't want you seeing her anymore."

"Well, that leaves one more person. "Hey, Sunshine. We still on for Friday?" She asked walking to where he was standing with his mom and dad.

"Yeah we still are that's if you think you can beat me." Sunshine said with a grin. "Oh, I'll beat then I'll do it again for good measure." Athena answered with a smile.

"Umm, so Ronnie who is your friend?" He's mother asked.

"Oh, this is Athena Taylor, Coach Yoast's niece. She is from California also. Athena, this is my Dad, Col. Bass and my mom." Ronnie said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Athena said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you also, but we better be heading home, I have a roast in the oven. Feel free to stop by anytime, I'd love to talk about California." Ronnie's mom said.

"Thank you. I will do that." Athena said before walking off to join Coach and Sheryl.

Off in the distance Ray stood with his parents, "So that's her the one that is giving my baby all the trouble." Mrs., Budds said babying her son.

"Figures a coon lover like her would, like that hippie boy, looks like we are just going to have to show her that she isn't welcome here in Alexandria." His father said glaring at Athena as she said hi to Coach Boone's family.

"Don't worry, Dad I'll take care of it." Ray said as they walked towards the car.


	5. Are They A Team YET!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or the characters, I do own Athena and another characters you may not recgonize. I also do not own any songs if any are mentioned in this chapter, or any of the cars. Nor, do I own the Gettysburg College or Alexandria. Any stores, street names, or palces that have names in this story are taken from my hometown along with some of the teachers names. **

**Arthours Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I have had computer troubles and school troubles. This isn't the whole Chapter, so there will be more. And I will post the rest when I am finished writing. Enjoy and don't forget Review! Thanks, now on with my story.**

**Are They A Team YET?**

It didn't take long before the guys had met everyone on the team. The only problem was that Julius and Gerry had some problems talking to each other. Since Athena wasn't one for arguing she walked up to Gerry after practice, "Hey, Gerry why not just talk to him it can't be all that bad."

"Look, Miss Know-it-all if it's so easy then why don't you talk to him." Gerry said a little agitated.

"Fine, I will." And with that she turned on her heel and walked to were Rev and the others were.

"Man, Gerry I don't think that girl is afraid of anything." Alan said waking up behind him.

"No I don't think she is; she is definitely not like others girls that we know." Gerry said walking towards the locker room.

Ray stood off in the distance glaring after Athena, "Yeah, well we will just see about that." He said before walking after Gerry and Alan.

Alan turned around, "Buds why don't you just drop it, you are just mad because Athena didn't fall for your tough guy routine. Now why don't you just drop it and try to get to know her again." Alan finished with a laugh while going into the locker room.

"Yeah, well Alan I don't think so,so just keep your nose out of my business." Ray said sending him a glare.

As Athena walked over to the guys, she noticed Louie over there also. They hadn't noticed her so to make her presence known she took off at a dead run and jumped on Louie's back, "Hi, Ho Sliver and away!" She shouted raising her arm up in the air.

"Jeez, 'Thena girl, talk about giving a brother a heart attack." Blue said after jumping in the air making the other guys laugh.

"That's easy for you guys to say, 'Thena weighs a ton." Louie said letting out a groan.

"Yeah, well at least my momma didn't make the Grand Canyon." Athena said getting off his back with a grin.

"So, how do you guys like practice so far?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Now that's a stupid question to ask 'Thena." Petey said dropping an arm over her shoulders.

"Well, then I guess I need a stupid person then don't I, Petey." She said grinning up at him causing the guys to laugh but making Petey just a little upset. "Aw, now Petey don't be angry I was just joking." She said adding a little pout at the end making him smile.

"Well, it's just a little crazy cause you know Julius and Gerry wont talk to each other." Rev stated a little softly but not to were Julius couldn't hear him.

"What's this about me?" Julius asked walking to the group with his little tough guy walk.

"Well, we were just saying before we got interrupted that you and Gerry need to get your John Brown hind parts in gear and talk so you guys will quit running three a days." Athena said looking him right in the eyes.

"And you need to get up out of my business." Julius said looking right back at her.

Off in the distance Boone, Doc, and Coach were watching scene going on between Athena and the boys. "Your niece is a little spit fire isn't she?" Doc asked as they watched as Athena poked Julius in the chest.

"Yes, she is definitely different than most girls." Coach replied as Julius poked Athena right back but that didn't make her back down.

"She can't go anywhere without stating what's on her mind or without trying to help people can she?" Boone asked.

"I really don't know the last time I saw her she was a baby. Considering my sister moved a lot." Coach replied while watching Athena poking Julius in the chest one last time and running off to tackle Sheryl to the ground starting a tickle war.


	6. First Day of School

**First Day of School**

Athena had a week before school started, which was fine with her since she loved school. Not that she didn't have enough to do already, almost everyday she was with the guys, either going to the movies, Charles, Bowling or hanging out at each others houses.

Well, Gerry hardly ever came, which had Athena worried since that was one her friends, "Hopefully, I didn't do anything that would make him angry with me. Or maybe it's mom." Athena said thinking out loud as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

" I wouldn't worry about Gerry's mom, she is just weird anyway, and I never really understood her.' Sheryl said coming up behind her.

"What are you doing up so early, on a Sunday, you usually don't get up till around eleven." Athena said taking a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Well, I see it like this you've gone to Rev's church once already, so I asked Daddy if I could go with you this morning and he said it was alright with him, if it was alright with you; so is it?" Sheryl said looking over at Athena.

**Flashback** "I'll be back around two." Athena said as she came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hold it were are you going?" Coach asked before she could reach the door.

Turning around Athena put on her smile and said, " To church."

"I can see this but where at and who with?" Coach asked walking into the hallway.

"Well, it's a church, and it's in town and I'm meeting some of the guys." She said very softly.

"Ok, then let me rephrase that, what part of town, and which guys." Coach asked crossing his arms around his chest.

"Well," she said shuffling her feet from side to side. "It's outside the burg, and Sunshine, Louie, Alan, Ju, Blue, Pete and Rev will be there. So can I go now?" She asked very fast.

" This wouldn't happen to be Rev's church would it now?" He asked.

"Yes, it would but I don't see what the big deal is, I asked his parents and they said it was ok. They even offered me and the guys lunch at their house after church. Plus, I won't be by myself, I'll have the guys they will look out for me, so Please can I go, I'm already running late." Athena asked in a pleading tone.

"Alright, but you call me when you get there and when you are heading home." Coach said waving her out of the house.

"Thanks Coach." Athena said running out of the house and making her way to the church.

She had the best day her life that Sunday; she had sat with the guys. Clapped sang and danced around with everyone else in the church. It was so different from the Masses she had attended when she was younger. Afterwards Mrs. Harris had made them all fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and collar greens. Athena had to say that Mrs. Harris was the best cook in world, even better than her mother who used to be a chief. Then she had the guys sat in the living room listening to the Temptations, and some others that Athena's parents had listened to**. End Flashback**

"Yeah, I guess you can come along if you want, I know the guys would love it." Athena said as she sat down to eat her cereal.

In thirty minutes they were out the door and walking to the church where they meet up with Alan and Sunshine halfway.

"Hey, guys. I've brought a visitor with me today." Athena said walking up to them. That's when they stopped and saw Sheryl.

"Well hey shortie, how's the weather down there." Alan said smiling down at Sheryl.

"I don't know you tell me how is the weather up there, it looks like it is to thin since you have no brain cells left." Sheryl said with a grin.

"Yep, she is definitely your cousin." Sunshine said with a grin.

"Hey she learns from the best and you can't get any better than me, unless you want me to turn into Coach Boone." Athena said with a grin.

"Oh, please no one Boone is enough, we can't have two." Alan said with panic in his voice.

They walked in silence together for a few minutes before they saw a familiar guy coming towards them with a group of people. It wasn't Pete or any of the other guys because they weren't close enough to be near the church yet. Some thing inside Athena told her that she needed to get Sheryl out of here.

Stopping she looked down at Sheryl she said, " Sheryl, do you know how to get to the church from here?"

"Yeah, but why?" Sheryl asked looking at Athena.

"Just don't ask questions, get there as fast as you can, and tell the others that we have ran into some trouble and need help, now go." Athena said pushing Sheryl towards an alley.

She watched as Sheryl ran towards the end before looking at the guys saying, " Do you guys know how to protect yourselves?"

"Yeah, but what has that go to do with anything?" Sunshine asked.

"Yeah, why did you send Sheryl away?" Alan asked.

"Don't you two recognize who is coming down the road." Athena said moving her head down the road.

"It can't be, he wouldn't come to this part of town, and there are too many blacks." Alan said.

"But he would if he had his buddies with him." Athena pointed out.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have some company then." Sunshine said taking his hands out of his pockets.

"No, what we are going to do is keep walking like we didn't see them to begin with." Athena said as she started to walk again.

As Ray and his buddies were walking down the sidewalk, he turned to one guy and said, "You leave the girl to me. I don't care about the others."

As the two groups meet, Athena started to get her blood pumping, just like she would do before a match, since she used to take boxing lessons everyday after school.

"_A girl can never know too many kinds of self defense."_ Was her mother's reasoning behind it all.

"So what are the two Hippies and dumbo here doing in this part of town?" One of Ray's friends asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell us why a group that hates African American people, are doing in this part of town, then we might tell you why we are here." Athena said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We don't have to justify what we do to the likes of you." Ray said getting in front of her face.

"Then I guess we don't have to tell you, what we are doing here either, cause you sure don't look like our Daddy or anyone else we have to answer to." Athena said glaring at him.

She would have said something else if Sunshine hadn't gotten in front of her, "Look, we are just going to meet up with some friends so way move out of our way cause we aren't here to pick a fight."

"No but it looks like Bongo brain here and his goonies are." Athena said getting out from behind Sunshine.

"Well then let's just see what Mrs. Thing has up her sleeves." Ray said pushing past Sunshine.

"Come on then and try, I'll give you three tries after that, we will see who needs help." Athena said getting in Ray's face, "That is unless you are afraid to hit a girl, but then I don't think you are since you want to prove to everyone how macho you are." Athena said glaring at Ray.

"Ok, then let's see then." Ray said trying to backhand her but he made no contact since Athena moved out of the way with a duck.

"Looks, like Buds here has to lay off the crabs, cause it's slowing him down, you have two more tries big boy." Athena said bring her head back up only to move again when a fist tried to hit her.

"Oh dear me, he has one try left whatever will he do it, no one knows." Athena said moving back in front of Ray. But she didn't see his fist coming toward her; nor did she hear Sunshine's or Alan's warning because they were to busy fighting his friends. When his fist made contact her head snapped backwards, bring her head back up she rubbed her hand over her lip, to find blood on there.

"Well, it looks like he could do it, but I have news for you now, you drew blood, be prepared to get very injured." Athena said brining her knee up to get Ray in his crouch, he started to crumple up she brought her knee back up to make contact with his face. "Oh dear, did I do that, opps I'm sorry." Athena said with a smile.

It wasn't until she felt a hand around her ankle did she feel herself fall. Pretty soon she was looking up at Ray, "So what are you going to do now?" He asked as he punched her in the face and chest.

Athena brought all her weight up to get him off of her, when he feel backwards she kicked him in his side, "I was wondering why I played three years of soccer, and now I know why." She said with a grin still kicking him in his side.

Something snapped in her mind, maybe it was the fact that she liked to fight or protect herself, but she just kept on and on until all she could see was red. She didn't even feel herself take the sides of Ray's shirt between her fists and press into his throat telling him through clinched teeth. "This my friend is the Blood choke hold, my dad taught it to me, see with in five seconds you will feel blood enter your throat and then you will being to choke."

It wasn't until she felt multiple hands on her that she finally snapped out of it, when she looked around she could see, Ju, Blue, Pete and the others around her. When she saw Ray crawl away from her trying to breathe did it all finally kick in.

"Oh my god, what did I do?" She asked softly.

"Well you tried to kill him, Athena." Sunshine said.

"Yeah we tried to get you off of him but your grip was so strong that we couldn't until the other guys came." Alan said.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't know what I did, God, I didn't." Athena said getting nervous, because now Ray could go to the police and say that she tried to kill him.

"We know that 'Athena we say what happened so it's ok." Sunshine said sitting down next to her. **(Ok enough with the drama) **

Her day finished out quite well considering what had happened early that morning, but needless to say the whole town knew, and took Ray's side. Who wouldn't he had been in the town longer and was one of the All American football players. But unfortunately the Cops believed Athena since Sunshine and Alan were there to tell them their side of the story and since Athena wasn't the one to hit first she was actually protecting herself. But to the community that didn't matter one bit. So Athena spent the rest of her day in her room away from Sheryl, who now looked at her like she was some crazy person. Coach had tried to talk to her but left after she gave him five minutes of silence. The rest of her week flew by with Alan, Gerry and Sunshine coming over to watch Mighty Mouse.

"So I hear you gave Ray an ass whopping." Gerry said during a commercial.

"I don't' want to talk about it right now, Gerry so can we just watch the cartoon in peace." Athena said not looking at anyone but the screen.

The three of them just shrugged it off and went back to watching their cartoon. Pretty soon, Athena was heading to her first day of school, which wasn't so good since the bus was meeting with protestors and everything.

And people telling her that she didn't belong and that she needed to go back where she came from, _"If only that were possible." _She thought to herself. She saw Gerry with his girlfriend, "Hey Superman, how's life treating you?" she asked walking up.

Emma just gave her the once over while Gerry answered her, "Oh, 'Athena gal this is Emma, Emma this is Athena." Gerry said introducing them both to each other.

"I know who she is, she is the girl that tried to kill Ray." Emma said with disgust.

"Well, Princess you can believe what you will, but that's not what happened I should know I was there, and let's see you weren't so you might to keep your opinion to yourself, or at least get your facts straight before you open your mouth." Athena said getting defensive.

Just to make matters more interesting, Julius decided to walk at that time, "Hey Superman." He said walking up giving Gerry a hug.

"Hey there Ms. Killer." Ju added with a grin.

"Hey yourself, hey have you meet Emma? No I guess you haven't. Big Ju, this is Emma, Gerry's girlfriend, Emma this is Julius, Gerry's brother and one of his friends. Why don't you say hello." Athena said with a grin as she watched Ju hold out his hand.

But Emma just rolled her eyes at them and walked off, "Oh just throw a tantrum like two year old." Athena yelled after her.

"Athena wasn't very nice." Gerry said looking down at her.

"Well, she deserved it, Julius was just trying to be nice and she blew him off like he was nothing. Plus, I think you could do better than some pampered, stuck up ice princess that's afraid to look in front of her nose." Athena said to him.

" Well, you could have been nicer, yourself." Gerry said getting annoyed now.

"Well, I don't like her so what do you think of that Superman." Athena said walking off towards Louie and Blue.

After she found her locker, she meet with Pete, Sunshine, and Louie down the hall, since they all had Government together with Mr. Cate.

"Well, where do we sit?" Sunshine asked when the entered the class room.

"Louie take that sit right there, Sunshine that one and Pete that one." Athena said pointing out the different seats to where she had Sunshine in front of her, Louie beside her and Pete behind her. While the class was filling Athena could feel the stares of her classmates, she knew what they all thought about her, and they all believed what Ray was telling everyone.

Mr. Cate turned out to be a crusty old man, who instead of looking at a girl's face he would instead talk to your chest.

"Hey, 'Then gal what do you have next?" Pete asked from behind her.

"Chemistry with Gabor." She whispered back.

"Well, then you'll be with Sunshine, Gerry, Me and Alan." Pete said.

"Oh, joy the fun continues." She whispered back to him as she was copied the notes for the board.

She then had lunch with all the guys, fifth period was her Algebra II class, with Coach Parker, Ju, Blue, Pete, Alan and Gerry would be in there to keep her company, she would definitely need it cause she hated math. She then had her British Lit class, with Sunshine, Rev, and Julius. The one class she knew she would love would be her Advanced Placement European History, with Coach Garland, Alan, Rev, Louie, Sunshine would all be in there also she wouldn't be alone with the students who actually thought she tried to kill Ray. So her first day was full of trips, pushes, stares and comments made to her. But like her Dad taught her, _"keep your head held high and your shoulders square, and don't lose your temper."_


	7. No Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Remember Titans people or places, but I do characters that you haven't heard of. I don't any of the music that you might and etc. The names of place have come from places where I live.**

**My note: This isn't all of it, but I figure I needed to something up so you guys wouldn't mutiny against me, lol. Sorry it took so long guys, I didn't mean for it to. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm trying something new with Athena for a little bit, but I probably wont keep her that way, with the help of a certain character, so far no one has guessed it. So keep thinking, and here's a hint think outside the box. I haven't started on the Chapter that is going to be put up on the other site yet, because I haven't to that part in the story yet. **

**The Chapter with No Name**

After her last class, Athena meet the guys under the school's big oak tree before practice.

"Well, 'Athena, how do you like Alexandria so far?" Alan asked walking up to them.

"Well, let's think shall we? I hate it here, and I wish I could go home. That way I'll never have to see these uneducated redneck hicks ever again." Athena said looking up at him from her spot on the ground.

"I was just joking, you didn't have to tell us everything." Alan said sitting down next to her giving her a hug.

"As long as you don't hate us, then everything is cool." Sunshine said with a smile.

"I couldn't hate you guys besides you guys are my family." Athena with a grin. _"My only family."_ She silently thought to herself.

"Well, maybe if she didn't try to kill people and act so different, she'd have more friends." Ray said walking up to them with his little walk he had.

Athena thought it made look like he had a corncob stuck up his butt.

"Oh, my mother fricking lord, you know the truth. You are just pissed because a girl kicked your ass." Athena said getting up and in his face.

"Well, we will just see who beat who, soon enough." Ray said as he turned to walk towards the practice field.

"You know, you are nothing but a racist, egotistical hick! Who is a waste of God's green earth." Athena shouted after him. While Alan and Sunshine restrained her so she couldn't go after Ray a second time.

About that time they were joined by Pete who had no clue what had just happened. So he ran up behind Athena to grab her, "Hey girly. How are you?" He asked as he put her down from spinning her around.

"Oh my God! Would you stop. Just leave me the hell alone." Athena said smacking him on the arm before storming off towards the bleachers.

"What is the matter with her?" Pete asked looking around at everyone.

"Can tell you in one word buddy, Ray." Sunshine said picking up his stuff from ground.

"Well, still I don't think that I needed to be slapped." Pete said rubbing his arm.

"Well, think about it Pete the whole town thinks she tried to kill him, she has been stared at all day, pushed and tripped, the there is the fact Ray wont leave her alone and plus, she is totally new here." Alan said getting both his and Athena's things.

"I know but you'd think that she would take it out on someone else." Pete said looking at him.

"You would think, but that did not happen." Rev said after he had remained silent through the whole thing.

"Well, what's done is done, let's go to practice now." Sunshine said taking off towards the field with Alan.

Just when she thought that the day couldn't get any worse, Athena soon found out that it could. When she went on the field, Sheryl moved away from her and every time she would give the guys water, Boone would glance her way.

"_Well, it looks like everyone believed Ray."_ Athena thought herself.

After a few minutes the principal accompanied by a policeman came out to talk to the coaches, which made Athena very uneasy since they would glance her way.

After what seemed like an eternity, Athena got the worst news she ever got. It turned out that Ray's parents had taken out a restraining order against her, which meant that she had to stay a hundred yards away from Ray. So the principal had taken the liberty of changing her schedule and she was no longer aloud to attend after school practice.

Coach Yoast had been the one to tell her the news, "I'm sorry, 'Athena, but you can't be on the field anymore nor can you be the manger." He had told her placing an arm on her shoulder.

Athena just stared at him, inside she wanted to scream and yell. Instead she just shoved his arm away before turning and walking off towards the school.

Gerry and Sunshine just watched as Athena walked off the field. "I wonder where she is going." Gerry asked, he had no idea what had taken place a few minutes earlier but knew what had happened between her and Ray.

"Not sure, but I hope no one ticks her off." Sunshine said as he watched Athena shove through a group of girls.

"You guys didn't hear did you, she's not allowed with in a hundred yards of me. "Ray said coming up behind them with a grin on his face.

While the three guys were arguing Coach Boone and Yoast were having their own discussion.

"You know she isn't going to take this very well, may take her awhile to get over it." Boone said watching her walk well storm away.

"I know, but what else should she expect, by the way she acted last Sunday. She could have gotten really hurt or worse Sheryl could have been hurt." Yoast said looking at him.

"At least she sent her away before she have gotten hurt. Imagine if Sheryl had stayed, what would she of seen." Boone told him.

"I know I just wish that Athena would at least talk about it, just so she can get it off her chest." Yoast said until he noticed the three guys.

"Well, come on Coach let's go break that up before we have full blown fight." He said walking off towards the fellas.

Athena was walking back out of the school form picking up her new schedule, when she bumped into someone.

"Watch were you are going there, doll, you don't want to get hurt now do you?" the guy's voice asked.

Athena backed up ready to apologize until she had heard the word doll. So instead she took in the guy; he wore blue jeans, a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket with what looked like some black boots.

"Excuse me, bud, but do I look like I'm made out of plastic, I think not. So don't and I repeat don't ever call me doll again. Are we clear?" Athena said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Whatever, doll." He said before he walked around her and out the door.

"Well, that bastard." Athena said to herself as she walked out of the school.

She had missed the bus because she was going to stay at the school for the practice but that wasn't going to happen now, and she wasn't going to sit around for the Coach to get done.

So she decided to walk instead but then she remembered she really had no clue where Yoast lived and Alexandria was really different now.

She had walked about half a block when she heard a motorcycle come up behind her and stop.

"Hey doll, do you have any idea where you are going because you sure don't act like you do." The guy said as he got off.

"Maybe I just want to walk, is that a crime or do I need a permit to walk now also." Athena said turning around.

"No, but do you have a permit for that smart mouth of yours, cause it's getting really annoying, but if you want to walk around like a stranger be my guest nobody is stopping you." He said as he started to get back on the bike.

"Wait, ok I have no clue where I'm going. I just moved here, and I really have no fricking idea. And I really had a bad day, so I'm sorry for taking it out on you. I'm Athena by the way." She said holding out her hand.

"I know who you are, you are that girl that everyone is talking about, and how you almost killed Ray or something like that." He said leaning back without taking her hand.

"I did not try to kill him, but you can believe what you want, I don't' have to stand here and take it." Athena said as she started to turn to walk away.

"I didn't say I believed him, so you might want to wait before you turn your back on someone, Ray could never tell the truth to anyone even if it looked him in the face. I'm Duke." The guy said as he got up from his bike to take her hand.

"Well, looks like you finally have gotten some manners." She said looking at him. _Well, at least his eyes are nice._ She thought to herself, when she noticed that his were an icy blue.

"It looks like you could use some." Duke said with a smile. "So do you want me to show you around Alexandria or what?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, I guess you could its better than me wondering around right?" She said with a smile.

"Right, so jump on the back and I'll take you on the grand tour of Alexandria." Duke said as he got on the bike.

As she was walking up she caught the name plate and stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh my god, you drive a Triumph TR6R Tiger 650, twin engine, four stroke chain trany. I bet she rides smooth, as butter doesn't she? Have you topped her out at 103 yet?" Athena said with excitement in her voice.

"_Man Eric would so kill to ride a classic bike like this."_ Athena thought to herself.

"So you know bikes do you? A Triumph fanatic I take it?" Duke asked as he crossed his arms again.

"No, I'm a Harley fan but one of my friends back home loves Triumphs." Athena said as she got on the back of the bike.

Athena had always loved to ride on motorcycles, but her grandmother had never allowed it. Athena could still remember that one-day when she come home on the back of Eric's Triumph. You would have that she had committed a murder by the way her grandmother went on and on.

**-Flashback- **

"But Grandmother they are perfectly safe, honest. And Eric is a safe driver, so nothing will happen to me." Athena said as she followed her grandmother through the house pleading her case.

"No respectable young girl should be seen on one of those death traps. What would your mother say about that." Her grandmother said as she turned out.

Athena thought for a moment before speaking, "Well, I think she would say, 'How was the ride and ask if I had fun." She said squaring her shoulders ready to take whatever punishment her grandmother was ready to give.

"That may be but look where that has gotten you. No parents cause your Father, the dead beat, didn't want you so as soon as you got old enough he left. And your mother couldn't deal the pressures of taking care of you and paying bills so who knows where she is. And they pass you off to me, I can't even stand to look at you." She had said with venom in her voice.

That night Athena had been locked in her room, with no food and for punishment she had to copy the whole book of Genesis, while she cried silent tears cause if her grandmother heard her in the punishment would be doubled.

**-End Flashback-**

Athena shivered as she pushed that memory out of her mind.

"You ok back there, not cold are you?" Duke asked when he felt her shake.

"Nope, all is well back here." Athena replied as she tightened her hold on him as they entered a curve.

Athena then noticed that they were coming up on the backside of the practice field. "Umm, I need to stay a hundred feet away from Ray, cause of that restraining order and all." Athena yelled against the wind.

"That's cool, you'll be fine trust me, it's at least another hundred yards from the sidelines to the road, so you all good." Duke said turning his head slightly.

Athena gave him a smile and let a laugh as she held her arms out like she was flying.


	8. When Doves Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Titans or anything else that is associated with the movie. I do own characters that I have made up, Athena, Duke, and the teachers. If you do not recognize it from the movies then more than likely I have made it up.

**My Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this thing a lot has happened with school and everything so I am playing catch up. Here is the second part of No Name, it's a different name but oh well, it's something. Hope you guys like it.**

**When Doves Cry**

The guys were in a huddle when they heard the sound of a motorcycle. Gerry looked up in time to see Athena on the back of Duke's bike.

"_Why would she be on that death trap let alone with him?" _Gerry thought to himself. "Well, guys looks like we are going to be replaced in the friend department pretty soon." He said giving his attention back to the huddle.

"Wait, what do you mean by that Gerry?" Sunshine asked cutting Gerry off before he could call out the play.

"I mean that Athena will be with Duke Bennett before the weeks out, I'll wager. Now let's get back to practice." Gerry said hearing Coach Boone's whistle for the third time.

"Wait, what is so wrong with this Duke character?" Sunshine asked very confused.

"I'll explain it to you later Sunshine, ok?" Alan said looking over at him. _"I hope you know what you are doing, Athena. Duke is nothing but trouble and you have gotten right in to the fire."_ He thought to himself.

From the looks of some of the guys, you could tell that they had taken that news pretty hard. And they weren't the only ones to see a change; the Coaches also saw it. "You think we made the right choice, I mean she doesn't know anyone here and they just took away the only friends that she really knows." Coach Boone said looking over at Yoast.

"Well, form the looks of it there really isn't anything we can do. Even though Budds was the one that attacked her first and everything, he still has the right to keep her away from him." Yoast said watching the road where he had seen Athena go by.

Forty-five minutes later the guys were coming out of the locker room when stopped and said," Hey, guys I'm going over to Yoast's house for some help with Chemistry. Anyone want to come?"

"Boy, we just started school how can you need help?" Pete said looking at Alan like he was crazy. "Oh wait, I get it now." Pete said smacking himself on the head. "I think I need some help with government." He said giving Gerry a nudge.

Soon Gerry, Alan, Sunshine, and Pete piled in to Gerry's car and were on their way to Coach Yoast's house. After making sure that Athena was probably there, they all knocked at once. But the person they thought that was going to answer it turned out to be Sheryl, "You guys here to see Dad?" She asked giving them a strange look.

"Nope, little coach we are to see 'Thena." Alan said looking down at the mini coach.

"Crazy, ain't here yet, and hopefully she wont come back at all." Sheryl said giving them a glare.

"Now, Sheryl don't be hard on 'Thena, she couldn't help what she did. And besides you weren't there so why should you pass judgement on her when if I recall correctly she sent you away, to keep you safe." Sunshine said stepping into the hallway.

"Yeah, well who made you my Daddy, so you can take your opinion and keep it to yourself." Sheryl said heading up stairs.

"You know Sunshine she does have a point but you had one to, and now I'm confused." Pete said with a grin.

"Pete you are always confused." The guys said with a laugh.

From the kitchen Coach could hear everything from what Sunshine to why they were there. He was glad that the guys were trying to see if Athena was alright and to help Sheryl see that what Athena had done was for her safety. "Well, since you guys are here already, why not stay for supper, and hopefully Athena will be back soon." Coach said, as he walked into the living room, not wanting to turn down free food the guys decided to stay. While the guys where helping Coach set the table since Sheryl hadn't come down since they got there. As if knowing that they were thinking about her, Sheryl came down the sitars yelling, " Dad she is home!"

As they came up the driveway Athena noticed Gerry's gold camaro. "Thank you for showing me around that was so much better than me going to the library or something." Athena said as she got off the bike.

"No problem, doll face." Duke said as he held out his hand to help you.

Before anything else could happen Coach walked out on to the porch. "Athena it's time for dinner, so get inside." Coach said as he got on the steps.

Athena jumped when she heard the voice behind her. Turning around she said a quite, "Yes, sir." Then mumbled a good night to Duke before walking past Coach and inside the house.

Once Athena was inside, Coach looked at Duke with steel eyes and said, "Thank you for bringing her home, but it's best if you not see her again, Son. Understood."

"Yes sir, I understand completely." Duke said but before he put his helmet on he turned back to Coach and said, "You can stop me but what Athena wants, she gets." And with that he shoved his helmet on and sped away sending dirt and rocks up on the porch.

Inside Athena was being cornered by the guys, "Thena gal, you don't need to be hanging with that Duke kid." Pete said placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Pete's right, Duke is bad news so you steer clear, you hear." Gerry coming in from the dining room. If there was one thing Athena hated more in the world besides noisy people, she hated to feel like she was in a corner, even of she knew that it was for the right purpose. Here she was having the worst day of her life and the one person that had actually showed her a good time was gone, and now she had no escape. Gerry was blocking way to the dining room, Sunshine was in front of the stairs, and Pete and Alan had the living room.

Taking a deep breath she said, "What are you guys my Dad now? No you aren't so you know what I think, I think you need to keep your noses out of my life, and just be happy that I made other friends besides a bunch of football players. Who are can't see past the end of their nose." She said glaring at the guys.

"Look, 'Thena you are new in town, and we known the kind of person Duke is, we just don't want you to get hurt." Alan said walking towards her.

She just grinned and said, "Well, I thank you guys for your concern, but I can take care of myself. And since I have nothing to do after school anymore I need other friends, so if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry." Athena said pushing past Gerry.

The guys just glanced at each other before following her into the dining room. They all seemed to forget that Yoast had come in and heard the whole conversation. Which had given him an idea that he knew Athena wouldn't like but she would just have to get over it.

After dinner the group of teenagers retreated to the living room so Athena could 'help' them. Coach gave them an hour before joining them to break the news to Athena.

"Athena, you are not to have anything to do with Duke are we understood." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No sir, I don't understand. Simply because you and everyone else have not given me a valid reason not to see him." Athena said softly trying to keep her temper in check.

The guys just started to get their things so they could make a clean get away, while Sheryl had taken to watch everything from the stairs. "My reasons young lady are the fact that he is a no good biker, who comes from the wrong side and who likes to trap girls by giving them false words. And those should be simple enough." Yoast said.

"Well, if you excused me for saying this, but those are not valid, simply because you are making judgements on his appearance and not by his personality." Athena said from the floor.

"I don't make from his appearance. I make them from my experience with him." Yoast said sounding a little more aggravated.

Meanwhile the guys stopped what they were doing. To see what was going to happen next.

"Well, instead of beating around the bush, why not just tell me straight out." Athena said trying to keep her temper in check.

"That fact is that as long as you are here, you will and I repeat you will do as I say. No ifs and or but's." Yoast said and without saying another word he walked out of the room.

"What would like me to do then, I can't be with my friends, I have no family. And everyone believes including you and Sheryl, that I tried to kill Ray. The only ones that are on my side are the ones that where there. You except to do as you say and be fine, well here is a news flash. I'm not fine, no body knows what it like for me to walk around every day having people stare at you, trip you and call you a freak. Oh and then there is the big one I ACTUALLY DID TRY TO KILL HIM! But only and only because he attacked me first. So I don't care what you say cause you aren't my Dad, you are not even related to me, because let's not forget I'm from 2004. So I will do as I please and what makes me happy." Athena shouted at them before running out of the house.

"Well, that went well dad." Sheryl said from the stairs. Coach just glared at her from the living room, which was enough to make her shut up.

"Umm, Coach what was this about her being from 2004?" Pete said from where he was on the floor.

"Ok, would someone please tell me, why this Duke person is so bad." Sunshine said walking in from the kitchen.

"Alright, look Athena is from 2004, she has no clue how she got here or if she can even go back. And now that she is gone who knows what could happen to her." Coach Yoast said looking at all the guys. "Now as for Duke, Sunshine. He has a habit for getting girls pregnant then just leaving them, so I don't know about you guys, but I don't think whatever family Athena has will like the fact that whenever or if she gets back, that she will have a baby. And we all know what happens to a girl here who is pregnant."

Nobody seemed to notice that Alan was no longer in the house.


	9. Two Faces Have I

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Alexandria. Disney and the real people own them. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned or quoted in this story. I do however own my own original characters Athena, the Teachers and any other names, places you may not recognize from the movie.**

**My Notes: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story, hopefully you guys haven't abandoned me and if you have, please come back. I have experienced a major case of writer's block, but school is over so I have more time on my hands to get this story back on track. **

**Two Faces Have I**

Athena wasn't sure how long she had been running or where she was even going, but when she finally stopped she noticed that she was in front of what would be Eric's house. It wasn't like his house that she had left behind, the white paint was gray and the fence was missing pickets here and there, the shutters were hanging on by there hinges in some places if there even was a shutter and the screen door was fallen over. Just like she had done in her own time when she was angry or depressed she would run to her friend's houses for comfort. Not that it would do her any good now, since she was in the past. Where she was alone and things just weren't going the way she thought they would when she would dream about leaving her grandmother's house or if she ever got the chance to go back in time. So she pulled her knees up to her face and started to cry.

That was how Alan found her, when he had left the house to follow Athena to make sure that nothing would happen to her. Even though he wouldn't consider himself one of her friends that she could confide in, not like she did with Rev. But like all the other guys on the team he wanted to watch out for her because she was different and in a town like Alexandria where there was already enough problems with the school system and everything, Athena needed people to look out for her. So he tried to approach her very quietly since he wasn't sure how she would take to being followed but that didn't work out that way because once his hand touched the gate it fell to the ground with a loud bang.

Athena jumped when she heard the crash; she quickly stood up and wiped the tears from her face so there would be no questions asked. She looked over at Alan and said, "What are you here to hound about Duke or are just here to take me back. Because I have news for you I'm not going back."

"I'm not going to hound you about Duke, it's your life and if you want to mess it up that's fine with me, I wont stop you. I'm not even going to make you go back if you don't want to but I will say this, are you going to do sleep here because if you are then let's hope it doesn't rain and what about food and clothes you haven't thought of that have you. But I just came to see if you were ok and if you needed a friend." Alan said has he slowly walked up to the porch.

"Well, I'm glad that you see that it is my life and I need to make my own mistakes. And you are right I could use a friend right now and not some person that is looking to run my life." Athena said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you think but I do have to say that the Coach was right in saying that as long as you lived with him you need to listen to him. Since you are out of your environment, and I'm not to sure what it's like in your time but things are run differently and if you get into some type of trouble then no one will be able to help you, if you get my meaning." Alan said taking a set beside her on the porch.

"Yeah, I get your meaning but what am I supposed to do, the girls hate me and most of the guys at school side with Ray except for you guys. But with the order I can break that, even if there are weekends and you guys could come over after school. What about during school nobody seems to think about that do they?" Athena said looking over at him.

"Well don't you worry about that we will think of something. So what is it like where you are from. Any friends, that sort of thing?" Alan said looking up at the sky.

Athena knew exactly what he was getting at but the little devil decided to play games with him just a little longer. "Well, I can say the people there are different back home, well maybe not the guys but most people are ok with the blacks and whites socializing. I even have a friend of mine, Eric, his bi-racial. His dad's black and his mom's white. I don't think you would get that here though. Back home I'm considered strange because I like books, history, and that sort of thing. So to be considered strange here isn't a surprise to me. Even though I miss my friends and the familiar things, I don't want to go back. And since things here have gotten worse for me it only makes me want to go back to them even more." She said with a sniffle.

"Well, I don't think you are strange. Everyone is different and I like that if we were all the same that would get boring after awhile. I'm glad things change in the future we need change. But why don't you want to go back?" He asked placing a hand softly on her shoulder.

"Well, thanks. Not to many guys would agree with you though back home, but since I'm not back home then I guess that doesn't count does it?" Athena asked with a grin.

"No, I wouldn't say that it does but I can see why you are reserved when it comes to some things. I wouldn't think that you are shy or anything especially after the way you were with the guys. Even though you are stubborn and just a little out spoken." Alan said giving her nudge.

"Trust me, I am shy. You just haven't seen that part of me yet. You have just seen the activist part of me and not the pacifist. And besides I'm strong willed not stubborn. You know back home the only guy that I really felt comfortable around was Eric and now you." She said giving him a nudge back.

"Strong willed is that what you call it, now. Well all right then, I take that being comfortable around me is a good thing then." He asked with a chuckle.

"Not sure yet, but I'll let you know. You might not want to have anything to do with me after you get to know, so don't say I didn't warn you." Athena answered with a laugh.

"So what do you say we head back to Coach's house to get things squared away and finally tell Sheryl the truth." Alan asked her hoping that she would say yes.

Athena sat there for a moment thinking about what to do, she understood what Alan was trying to do and she really appreciated it. She very well couldn't stay out here all night; it was already cold enough since it was the beginning of September. She let out a sigh before saying, "Yeah, I guess I need to go back can't have the Coach worrying about me, right." She said as she stood up.

Once they got back to Yoast's house, Athena was confronted by questions about the future. To which is she just that they would have to be patience because they would live to see it. After the guys tried to get more information out of her by trying to seem uninterested by the topic until Pete said, "I think they will have flying cars and things like that. What do you think 'Thena?" She finally told them that they needed to change the subject because she wasn't going to tell them no matter how hard they tried. While they were in the living room the grand father clock in the hallway struck nine telling the guys that they had stayed long enough since they all school in the morning and they couldn't afford to be sleepy for practice even if they were over at the Coach's house. As the guys were leaving Athena made sure to tell each one goodnight, but as Alan was walking out the she stopped him with her arm and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, for coming to talk to me, not sure what I would have done." But before he could say anything she went back into the house and shut the door in his face.

"Well, your welcome." He said to the door before joining the guys who had taken to laughing at him.

On the other side of the door Athena let out a sigh_, "Well, now I just have to talk to two people and maybe a third."_ She thought to herself. She pushed herself off of the door and made her way into the kitchen to help Coach and Sheryl clean up. When she got there Sheryl just sent her look that in Athena's mind would have killed her if, Sheryl had acted upon it. She looked over at Coach, who didn't seem too happy with right now, either. So she just figured to leave at that and help Sheryl dry the dishes.

After a few minutes she cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier when you told me that I wasn't allowed to see Duke anymore, but you have understand how it feels for me. Being in a new place, not knowing anyone and then having a whole town thinking that I killed someone." To which Sheryl just let out a laugh. Athena just looked over at Sheryl and said, "And that is what I am talking, people judging me when they weren't even there to know the whole story and wont even ask me what is true or not because they can't see past the end of nose."

Before his daughter could say anything, Coach placed a hand on Sheryl's shoulder to keep from losing her temper. Sitting down at the table he looked at Athena and said, "Well, I appreciate your apology. I can say that I wouldn't know what it would be like for me if I were in your shoes. But you have understand that I know what these people are like, so I am only trying to look out for you like your father would do if you were home."

At the mention of her father Athena stiffened, how could she tell him that she didn't have either of her parents but only a grandmother that really didn't want her around, nor did she love her. Now was probably a good time to come clean with him since was going to be living with him for awhile. Sitting down she squared her shoulders and plainly said, "I have no parents."

After a few minutes of silence Coach finally said, "Well, if you don't mind me asking what happened to them?"

It took awhile for Athena to answer since no one except her grandmother knew the full story of her parents. "Well, I guess you could say it goes back to before I was born. Mother was raised in a very strict religious household. She wasn't allowed to do anything with boys, go to dances or anything like that before she turned eighteen. Needless to say she didn't follow Grandmother's wishes and rebelled against her. When she was 17 she meet my father, eloped and a few years later had me. All to the disappointment of Grandmother, so she disowned her. When I was twelve Daddy left to find a better job, which he did find in California as a Forest Fire Ranger. Needless to say he died, Mother went crazy and just packed up and left me by myself. Children's Services came and took me to my Grandmother's in Alexandria, which was when I was fifteen. Now two years later after facing mental from Grandmother who thinks that I will turn out like the whore that is my mother and the low life that was my father. I am here in 1971 my parents hometown where now I am hated because while defending myself I almost killed someone."

"I don't believe you, you weren't defending yourself. You tried to kill ray because you couldn't stand him ragging on you all the time. So you decided to end all." Sheryl said.

"If I recall Sheryl, I sent you away so you wouldn't get hurt. Because whether you like it or not Ray would have hit you also because he stand to see any of us going to Church with Rev. So he and his buddies jumped us. And if it weren't for me then something bad probably would have happened to you so before passing judgement on me why not look at the whole picture before you speak. Don't you think that I regret what I did, or don't you remember the three days I spent in my room not talking anyone because of the guilt I felt and then to have one of the first people I befriended turn their back on me when I needed them. But you wouldn't know how that feels would you. I could have stayed where I was when Alan found me, but instead with his help I decided to come back to tell my story and to apologize. So you wouldn't judge me anymore, but I see now that I was wrong to think that you were the type a girl that would judge people before getting to know them or before knowing the whole story." Athena said finally before standing up a walking out of the room.

Coach just sighed and looked at his daughter who looked back and said, "What I didn't do anything, she is the one that did it."

Coach just shook his head and said, "Don't you remember what it was like after your mother left, how everyone was talking and giving us strange looks like we did something when we really didn't. And how angry you felt because they didn't understand what had happened between me and your mother. Wouldn't you say that you are doing the same thing to Athena that the town did to us years ago? And if you do understand that, then can you understand why Athena feels so angry and sad that her friends have turned their back on her when she needs the most. Since from the sounds of it she has no family here and from the looks of it hardly any friends and no family back where she is from."

Sheryl just sighed and looked at her father before saying, "Yeah, I guess I was wrong wasn't I?"

"So what do you think you need to do, now?" Coach asked with a smile.

"I need to go and talk to Athena, and tell her that I'm sorry for the things I said and to let you know that I'm still her friend, right?" She asked with a small smile.

"There you go. So why don't you go and do your thing and I'll finish the dishes." Coach said giving her a pat on the back.

"_She couldn't be but what if she is then what do I do, then?" _Coach said to himself as he finished the dishes.


	10. Cause You Move Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titans nor Alexandria, I do own the things you haven't heard of. The song titles I don't own.

My Note: I'm sorry it's taken awhile to get this chapter up. I was in the hospital for a virus but I'm ok now as you can tell. Then we had some computer problems, mainly from lighting, just gotta love Mother Nature, let me tell you. Now hopefully I can keep this updated for you guys. Now on with the story, I hope you like this chapter.

Cause You Move Me 

Sheryl walked up to Athena's door, and lightly knocked. She waited for a few minutes and when her answer came she just walked right on in. She looked around the room until her eyes rested on the open window, so she climbed out the window on to the roof where she spotted Athena laying down looking up at the sky.

"Hey, look I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't meant to. I know what it's like not to have anyone on your side." Sheryl said taking a spot next to Athena.

"Well, apology accepted. I hope you can understand why I did what I did." Athena said looking over at her.

"I do now, I just didn't at the time. Guess I'm closed minded like the rest of them." Sheryl said with a sigh.

"Naw, you were just being you. And I can understand that." Athena said with a chuckle. "Now what you do say we head back in and go help Coach." Athena said as she got up to back inside.

The next day at school it was a whole other world than the one she was in yesterday, she was given her new schedule which only had her with a few of her friends. She saw the guys standing by some lockers, but as she started to walk over towards them, Ray walked over sending her a glare. So she just waved to them and walked right on by. _"No sense in causing in trouble." _And that was something she promised Coach last night was not to get into trouble.

"Serves her right for what she tried to do to me." Ray said as he watched her walk down the hall.

"Whatever Ray. I'm tried of hearing how you about how 'Thena almost killed you, when you know she was defending herself. I'll see you guys later it's suddenly gotten a little to crowded for me. Hey 'Thena gal wait up." Alan said as he took off down the hall.

"Hey, Alan wait up man. I'll go with you." Sunshine said trotting off down he hall with Alan.

"What's stuck up their butt's?" Ray asked looking over at Garry.

"I don't know maybe you can tell. I've got to get to class." Garry said without another word.

Ray just stood watching Garry as he walked down the hall. "She's gotten into everyone heads. Looks like I need to get my plan into action." Ray told himself as he walked out of the school to meet his business associate.

Athena walked into her first class very slowly. She was surprised to see two people she knew. At least one anyway. She smiled at Duke who was sitting in the back of the class. But with Math being her worst subject, Athena opted for middle, in a desk behind Emma. Emma gave her a cold glare as she sat down.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Princess?" Athena said looking Emma in the face.

"You can help me by staying away from Garry. Because I have news for you, his mine." Emma said putting an ephapis on the word mine.

"Oh, really now. I didn't know that he was live stock, someone better inform animal control, since there is a bull running around Alexandria. But really Princess, you didn't seem to keen on him having Big Ju as a friend, so what do you think of that?" Athena asked getting closer to Emma's face.

"I say it isn't any of your business what I think and it's all just phase anyway." Emma said in a huff.

"If what Garry is doing is just a phase then I must be the President of the I'm stupid for life club. Princess sweetie, I have news for you this isn't a phase he is going through, so you might want to get on board or just stand on the sidewalk and wave good bye." Athena said but before she could say more she was cut off when the teacher walked in.

Emma not noticing that their teacher had just arrived started to say something but she was interrupted by Coach Parker asking if there was something that the whole class should know. Before she could say anything a voice come from the back.

"Sir, I think she wants to know who has more hairspray because she is all out and if she doesn't get more then her head will fall off because it's made of air, and we wouldn't Princess to float to away." Duke said in a serious voice.

Which caused some of the other students to chuckle. Even Athena, who whispered to Emma, "I think I know a girl who has some you might want to ask her."

Emma just turned around glared at the both of them.

After Coach Parker got everyone settled down. He branched off into the wonderful world of cosigns and all that jazz.

Athena let out a yawn and glanced back at Duke who seemed to be interested in craving something on his desk, as if right on cue he looked up and sent her smile. Athena gave him smile before turning to look at the board again. She didn't notice that he looked out the window and nodded his head to someone outside.

Forty-five minutes later, Athena was walking down the hall when an arm came around her shoulder. "I liked your little spat with Princess back there doll face." Duke said falling into step beside her.

"I gathered as much." Athena said with a small laugh.

As they were walking down the hall. Alan, Sunshine and Garry came from one of the other hallways. Athena knew this probably wasn't a very good idea and judging by the way they were staring at her. It looked they didn't like the fact that Duke's arm was around her shoulder. So she wiggled out form his arm and put a little more space between them.

As the guys turned the corner, they all couldn't believe what they were seeing. Athena, the girl who told them last night to think about what they said; was now walking down the hall with Duke's arm around her shoulders. All three felt a pull in their guts at this sight, even though they all acted like she was their sister, it's safe to say that all three felt something for her. **(Uh Oh, love triangle or is it?)**

"Hey, 'Thena gal!" Sunshine said coming up to them. "I miss you in Cates class, just not the same without you."

"Yeah, I know but I don't have him until 6th period now. You guys going off to Chemistry?" She asked looking at them wishing that this meeting didn't feel ackward.

"Yeah where else would be going?" Garry asked with a smile.

"I know a place you could go Wonder Boy." Duke said giving Garry a cold stare.

Garry was about to say something to him, but Athena jumped right in before he could asking, "Hey, Superman. Do you think you and guys could come over tonight that way I get to see how well you guys are doing without me as manger."

"Yeah, I guess we can. I don't see why not." Garry said looking over at her but not before he returned his stare right back at Duke.

"Umm, Alan who do you have 6th Cates, right?" Athena asked giving a nervous glance between Garry and Duke.

"Yeah, I do with Blue why?" Alan asked looking over at her since his attention was drawn away from Garry and Duke.

"Well, do you think I could sit with you guys?" Athena asked.

"Girl, you don't even have to ask something like that." Sunshine jumping in to keep Garry and Duke quite.

"I know, but I wasn't sure you know." Athena said with a smile.

"Of course you can sit with us, you might even keep us from falling asleep." Alan said with a laugh.

"Well, doll face I'm heading off to the pit if you wanna find me that where I'll be." Duke said before he gave her a hug.

When he was gone Garry turned toward her and said, " I thought we already went through this."

"I know, I know. Just give me some time all right. Now I have to be going or I'm going to be late for English." Athena said as she gave each of them a hug before taking off down the hall.

"I don't think she'll ever get rid of him." Garry said watching her walk away.

"Give her some credit it's not like she can hang out with us all time, now." Alan said from behind Garry.

"Oh, come you to before we are late ourselves." Sunshine said as he took off towards their classroom.


	11. Don't Get Hooked On Me

**Don't Get Hooked On Me**

**My Note**:**Sorry it's taken me so long to update this, but i have been busy with school, work and everything else that has happened. This isn't all of it so I will edit it here in the next few days. I just wanted you guys to have something to read. And once I again I only own the things you don't recongize from the Movie so please don't take them.**

"Well, that didn't go so bad after all." Athena thought herself as she walked down the front steps of the school.

She had some of her classes with the guys, which wasn't so bad. Some of them even skipped their advising period to eat with her at lunch, which was mainly Blue, and Louie. The others would just happen to walk by the cafeteria. She finally had to explain to Duke that they were just going to be friends he acted like he understood, but there was something in the way he acted that told her, she needed to keep her guard up just in case. _Why is it that even with everyone around me, I still feel alone?_ She kept asking herself that over and over.

Once the final bell rang she started to walk down to the field but she remembered that with her run in with Ray that wasn't going to happen. "_So much for being with the guys." _She thought to herself. She wanted so bad to be out there with Sheryl cheering them on but she was forced to sit under a tree with her books and just watch them. Every so often she would send one of them a wave when they would look up at her. From her viewpoint she could tell that there was something a miss with them because they were acting too much like a team. And any smart person would know that it was because of what happened with her and Ray. Which was understandable because it did tear the guys apart, especially Gerry and Ray. Hell they were friends since they were in diapers from she had heard. She couldn't help but watch the guys, watching them was almost like watching a ballet. She finally realized that she had avoided her algebra work long enough. Sighing she pulled out her book and paper a tried to get started but since math was not her strong subject she was having major problems with it. And her actions did not go unnoticed.

Gerry watched as Athena brushed a strand of hair out of her face again and again before finally putting her hair up in a bun with an extra pencil. In the few weeks she had been there Athena had caused some upsets. Not only in the way she acted which was totally something that the town had never seen but even with the team.

Since she was so different that had caused some of the other members to have their secret crushes. Gerry even had to admit that he felt something for her as well. Even though Julius was right he did have Emma but she wasn't speaking to him right now so technically they weren't together. He finally realized that he needed to get back to work when a football hit him the back of the head curtsey of Sunshine. When he looked back over at Athena, she was looking at him with a smile on her face.

Gerry was not the only one who had felt something for Athena that was a more the friends kind of feel. Both Alan and Sunshine felt something for her as well, though they would never say anything since it was obvious that their captain liked her. Though neither was exactly willing to let it go. But that was understandable since Athena had thrown everyone off balance the day she had walked well fell into their lives. Not only was she quick witted but she was also very caring which was something most of the girls in the town did not have.

For Sunshine it was the fact that she reminded him so much of California, in the way she dressed and acted that it was like being at home with her where ever they were. For Alan it was the fact that she had that natural beauty going for her, she never had to cake on the make up, not that she wear any. And no matter what the problem was she would always try to help you fix it. But once again Gerry had beaten him into trying to get the girl. Something Gerry was good at and would always be good at. All three were brought out of their daydreams when Boone blew his whistle at them and finally made them run laps. While the other guys did their drills he couldn't but smile knowing the reason behind why the three were day dreaming.

Athena had finally had enough of everyone staring at her like she was some alien on display. She threw her books in her backpack and went to walk around town while she waited on Coach to finish with practice. She stopped at the dinner when she saw a sign saying that they needed part time help, and since she couldn't help Coach any more she had to occupy her time somehow. Taking a deep breath she walked in the door to see what she could get. Ten minutes later Athena had herself a part time job on Tuesdays and Thursdays. As she walked back to the field. She smiled to herself as she remembered Alan, Gerry, Sunshine and Big Ju coming up behind her while she was in the library. Apparently she had dozed off. She let out a loud yelp when they tipped her chair back from the table. Causing her to get a disappointing look from the librarian.

Settling back down underneath tree she felt amazed at how relaxed she felt. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Everything seemed to be slower here; she didn't feel rushed at all. Unlike at home were everything seemed to move faster. And the guys made her feel safe and wanted. A fact that she now knew that she had people that really cared for her; made her life. She smiled as she thought of this but at the same time she felt homesick for her friends. She wondered what they were doing.

Misty was probably worried she hadn't come back at least to give her advice about her guy troubles. Eric was probably to busy with his girlfriend to even care. She let out a sigh as she looked up at the sky. After a few minutes she dozed off.

The guys walked up the hill to find Athena asleep on her algebra book. "Well, do you think we should wake her up?" Petey asked as he sat down beside her backpack.

"No, Petey we are just going to let her sleep the rest of the day away. Of course we are going to wake her man what is wrong with your head." Blue said as he came up the hill.

"Well, now that we know all that, how are we going to wake her up?" Petey asked before blowing into two blades of grass.

"Cause for all we know she could just get all pissed off and hit us all over the head." Louie said coming up behind Blue.

"Well, since you guys are to scared to do it, I'll do it myself then. It's not like I haven't been almost hit by her before." Sunshine said as he went over to wake her up.

He couldn't help but feel guilty for wanting to let her sleep just so he and the other guys could watch her sleep some more but that suddenly made him to much like a stalker. So he took a deep breath and gently shook Athena's shoulder.

"Hey, 'Thena gal your nap time is over time to wake up." He told her as he moved her shoulder.

Athena jumped with a start and not remembering that she had feel asleep outside sat up and said, " Yes, Coach Parker in the equation 4x+68, x2." Her mind slowly cleared and she could hear the laughter of the guys. She looked around and let out a groan.

"Oh, piss off you guys." She told them in a mumbled tone.

"Well, 'Thena gal. You have to realize that you aren't in your algebra class anymore. Though that was the correct answer." Rev told her with a smile.

She couldn't stay mad with Rev even if she tried. He was just too nice to even be mean to.

"Well, you know I had a good tutor. And you would know wouldn't you?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose I would." He replied with a smile and a wink.

Three of the guys standing there had to tried so hard not run over and tackle Rev for winking at her. Though they knew that she had no idea that they liked her as more than a friend.

Athena sent them all a smile before getting up and brushing herself off and saying, "Well, guys I have some good news, as of today I have a part time job working at Murphy's on Tuesday and Thursday nights. So let's go celebrate at Kay's Castle with some ice cream."


	12. Author Note

Authors note

Thanks for the reviews guys, I know it's been awhile but things in my life haven't been so great. Most of you know, that my mom past away last year on Sept 15 so that has been on my mind lately, and I need to pass this math class ( Fifth time going through) so yeah, but I have been working on my story just in bits and pieces when I can. And I'm trying to figure out where to take the story IE who gets the girl.

So any ideas on that will be welcome.


	13. Author Note2

Authors Note

So its been a couple of years, married now and I have a 17 month old son. So I am pretty busy, but back in the writing mood. So be prepared.


End file.
